


Helping The Helpless

by BambiScott



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiScott/pseuds/BambiScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline/Damon Why do they try?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping The Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from lady lobo 2007 on the tdv rareship weekend comment fic party

She has helped him out when she was being controlled by him. When his body filled with her blood. Now his lover, well ex, is back in the picture. Caroline knows Katherine is just playing with his heart. It’s not as if she can’t hear her vampire sire sneak out of Damon’s room in the middle of the night, heading for his own brothers.

Her mother hasn’t said a word, of why she is spending so much time at the Salvatore’s but maybe that’s her way of letting go. It doesn’t bother her anymore. Caroline’s sure her mother must think she is sleeping with Damon again. Knowing herself she just might in a century or so. What’s a girl to do.

At the Grille she watches Damon drink himself away. He must know what has been going on. She takes a seat next to him touching his shoulder. Maybe she doesn’t know what she will say or do but she wants to be here for him.

“It sucks not being picked.” Maybe that was more of her situation but it still applied.

“You were picked.”

Damon smirk in all leans towards her, lips touching her ear.

“Why do you think you are so willing to help me even now?”

Before Caroline can get out a witty remark he continues with his semi-demented rant.

“I compelled you once. Even life after death can’t get you out of that one.”

Damon’s evil laugh chuckles into the air as she can only push him away before getting up.

“Why do I even try?”

They both know why.

He tries so she can see he needs her, in any way he can get. However, under the sheets would be his first choice.

She wants to be wanted. Needs to be needed. Even if it’s from the man who started her life into a down whirled spiral.


End file.
